The lions lioness
by The Great Uniter
Summary: In a world of power, death, conspiracy, control and rare love. A knight finds that he is mated to a young girl. The first ever soul mates in thousands of years. How will she adjust to her new life? In this world not her own. How will the lion keep his soul mate safe?
1. prolauge

"Wait..come back!" A women said running after a man that was walking fast to the front entrance of the home.

The man's name fell like the wind when she yelled his name to stop him.

She ran faster until she was able to grab onto his wrist. That made him turn his slightly to look down at his wife. Due to him being taller then her she had to look up at him to look at him in the eye.

Her brown hair had fallen around her face and back her face had a fierce look on her face to stop her lord husband from doing anything rash and hasty without listening to the whole story.

The lion knight turned his body to fully look at his wife. His green eyes meet her icy blue one's.

"There is nothing to talk about,Lyra"

She gasped "yes...there...is" she said softly but the knights good hearing heard every word.

"Please..." again his name fell like the wind not being heard.

She took his hand squeezing it tight. "Please don't go it's not worth it..."

She took a step towards him her hand above her heart and placing his hand that she was holding on her cheek in turn he started to purr at her soft touch. The knight that stood tall and proud only moments ago that was going to kill his wifes tormentors was now nothing more then a lion comforting his wife. "Blood shead is not worth it" Lyra said she hoped that would convince her lord husband from killing.

Her husband turned away from her. "It's worth it to protect you"

He heard his wife sigh. He started to walk away "the things I do for love" the lion said. That made his wife drop to the floor. No hope there was no hope her tormentors had better start praying the fates of everyone in the next room were sealed.


	2. Chapter 1

In the land of Westeros in a small village. The river village to be precise due to it being next to a river a little girl named Lyra was snuggled in her bed fast asleep dreaming away. That was not coming to last much longer.

The wooden door swung open hard banging against the wall of the room. A middle aged women with a stern looking face, pierced lips and cold grey eyes moved her snake like eyes to the child in the bed sound asleep. "Get up girl!" She hissed. When Lyra did not move an inch the women marched over to the bed 'rip!' Ripping the covers off of the child trowing them on the floor with a whoop! Sound when it happened. "Ahh!" Lyra streaked from the loss of covers and expecting something else to happen but it didn't which was odd. "Get up girl and go made the bread it will be opening time soon and we don't want a repeat of yesterday do we?" The women said looking down at the child.

Lyra shaked her head no "no mama I'll be down stairs in a moment"

Lyras mother satisfied with her daughter's answer if she ever called her that marched out of the room closing the door behind her. Lyra sighed 'she must be in a good mood today' Lyra thought. Normally her mother would wake her up with a cold pail of water and a slap to the face if she was a few seconds late to go made the bread. Not wanting to have another bruise added to her collection the ten year old got dressed in a simple white dress, socks and worn out brown boots with lacks she would have to tie every hour.

Grabbing her hair ribbon from her vanity hurrying to open the door running down the stairs and trying to tie up her hair which was difficult she made it down to the main level the bakery where she was forced to made bread as soon as her little nose was able to see over the counter.

"Lyra you worthless girl tie up your hair!" Her mother yelled in her ear. Poor Lyra was surprised by her mother she almost fell over but caught her self.

As Lyra tied her hair into a bun her mother opened up the front door "I'll be back later" was all she said before opening and closing the door in a hurry. Lyra was sure her mother was in some sort of a good mood today before her mother would leave for the day like she did everyday she always made sure to threaten her daughter with an inch of her life. Not today she received no beatings or threats today just orders.

Lyra moved behind the counter gathering her instruments to made the bread.

Once all of the ingredients were gathered and three chicken pecks later the bread was ready to be made.

Pouring the flour into a big wooden bowl Lyra didn't expect a puff of flour to cover her face. She groaned in annoyance today was strange day indeed and now she was covered in flour!

Lyra pov

Finally all of the dough was made and the dishes done and put away now all there was left to do was kneed the dough and bake it. I had three small travel loaves made not knowing why I made them just knowing that I made them another off thing this day. Picking up the dough placing them in the oven now all I had to do was wait.

Boring! Pacing back and forth five minutes had past since the dough was placed into the oven. Already I was bored out of my mind I want a change and soon.

Bang bang!

I jumped out of my skin falling to the floor on my bum. "When I said I wanted change I didn't mean right now" I groaned trying to stand up. When I tried to reach for the counter a hand was in the place of the wooden counter top. Oh man it was my mother. My eyes were closed I looked up to see a soldier had my hand in his gloved one. I wanted to say something but no words came to me.

The soldier lifted me up off the ground with one hand. "Are you alright my lady?" He asked. My lady? No one has ever called me that before that title was for the noble ladies of the kings court not for a bakers daughter with flour on her face. "Yes I'm alright..thank you for catching me" I couldn't see his face it was to dark in the bakery.

"Of course" the soldier said. He handed me something I hesitated but not wanting to seem rude I took it.

What I took was pure velvet soft velvet. This was such a treat first no beatings, a soldier saves me and now I'm touching velvet! This was all to much.

"For your face, my lady" the soldier said

Now I was embaressed. Laying the velvet cloth flat on my hand I brought it up to my face wiping the flour off of my cheeks and nose. I smiled that my face was clean but a frown soon followed the pretty velvet cloth was dirty it was my fault.

Shaking the velvet cloth the flour flew into the air in a white cloud. Soon it decended into the flour.

It never accrued to me until now but why was this soldier in the bakery?

"I..um..how may I help you..i never asked" I said timidly. The soldier turned his head gesturing to outside. I followed him. One outside mist covered the ground, and our bodies. "What direction is KingsLanding?" He asked.

That's what he wanted to know directions?

"Kingslanding is that way" I said turning pointing north. The soldier nodded walking into the mist.

Seconds later I heard a noise it was a horse. Hooves came close to me. The soldier looked down at me. Was this our goodbye? I didn't even know his name. "Wait before you go..." trailing off I ran towards the bakery I quickly grabbed the three loaves of bread I made earlier.

The loaves safety tucked under my arm I went to to the fire place removing a brick and retreaving three gold coins.

Gripping them tight I went back outside. The soldier was off his horse now. I could clearly see his face through the mist. Green eyes and blonde hair. Small smirk on his face.

I handed him the three loaves of bread and the three gold coins I had been saving to get out of this place but this man needed them more then I did. He stared at me as I held out the bread and coins to him.

"I can't accept that" he said. I shook my head "please take it. Knowing I could help out you out that's all I want" i said trying again.

He sighed "very well" he said taking the loaves of bread in one arm and the coins in his right hand. "Farewell" I said. The soldier nodded "indeed it is" I turned around I did not wish to see him leave. Horse hooves began to walk then ran fast away from the bakery. "Farewell" I said softly reaching the door of the bakery closing it behind me. I hope the memory of this day would leave me and I would forget about the knight that showed me kindness.

Vote, review, follow, comment


End file.
